How Far They've Come
by booknerd 3105
Summary: it's a story of their evolution throughout the years. Who they used to be, how they've transformed, who they are now, and how far they've come
1. Chapter 1

When he was twelve, Percy was the lost boy, frantic at almost everything, especially when he saw his mother gone in that flash of gold. He was determined to find and bring her back. He was the lost boy, even though he's already loyal, brave, and impulsive. As the years went by, he turned from the unsure follower to the confident leader. He never thought that he could lead two people when he was twelve, but he lead forty demigods, dozens of Artemis' Hunters, the Party ponies, and the nature spirit. He turned from the one who needed the water to help him won the duel with Luke, to the one that could defeat an entire army without breaking a sweat. People used to respect him because he's a son of Poseidon, now, people respected him as their leader, no one is worthy enough to replace him, not even the praetor of New Rome, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. He'd come far, but there's one thing that cannot be changed no matter what, that his fatal flaw, is loyalty.

Annabeth used to believe that the real world was where she could prove herself. She used to believe that she knew everything, that she could beat everyone and anyone. Well, that was until she met Percy. That son of Poseidon proved to be impossible to conquer. She managed to go on a quest, and after a few quests, Annabeth realized that the real world was not where she needed to prove herself. She needed to prove herself in the heart of her friends. After the Battle of Manhattan, after Percy turned down immortality for her, she realized that she never did know everything. There's always something new to explore, and sadly, something new to defeat. She had study and excel at a lot of things, but she still need to master one thing, the art of love. She thought that their sacrifices and suffering are enough, and they couldn't had anything worse, when Archane brought her to reality, everything can always get worse, and she fell to Tartarus. She never thought that a titan can help them, but Bob did. Damasan, a giant fought his own father to save them. She was thought that everyone can have a second chance. Annabeth learned to be humble throughout the years.

Leo was this scrawny little boy that's hyperactive. He used to cry over her mother, believing it was his fault. He used to believe in everything other's say. He never could face his fears. He was always hiding, always running. He used his jokes to cover his sadness. His wound. When he was possessed by that eidolon, he beat himself up. He never had confidence that he could win this battle against himself. He believed he was the curse, the seventh wheel, the outsider, the outcast. He believed everything was his fault, then hide from it. After that crash landing on Calypso's island, he knew that there's someone out there, with even worse luck than his. There's someone that was cursed so that she would always felt heartbroken, a feeling that Leo cannot take. After Leo met Calypso, Leo make one promise that he swore he would fulfill. He has grown into a man of commitment.

**Read and Review please! Thavks ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I must have broke the record of not posting for the longest time, but here it is, Piper, Jason, and Reyna.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to Uncle Rick, unfortunately**

The girl that groaned when Coach Hedge told her to do push-ups was long gone. That girl was replaced by the girl we now saw, Piper McLean, daughter of Aprhodite, and she was proud of it. Who used to be the most uncaring person in the world about beauty, persuasion, and love, now was the one who used it the most. The one who learned to control it, and used it to her advantages. Piper used to make people do what she wishes, bluntly putting her power to the maximum, asking them to ignore their own reasons. She used to be uncomfortable using a weapon, a simple knife, and seeing the visions in Katoptris. Now she asked Hazel how to use a sword, and she tried to understand the meaning of the visions in Katoptris. Who can defeat an entire army using words alone, yet still hold the importance of teamwork. She was Piper McLean, and she was proud of it.

Jason, Jason, Jason. Where to start? Yes, of course, from the day he was taken by Lupa. The day he was taken from the loving Thalia, and even the mother Jason really did not care that much. The day he started to be a Roman. The day he learned to obey those rules, if he wanted to survive. The day he learned that weaknesses were mistakes, and that love, is nothing. So when Hera/Juno put him into Camp Half-Blood, where the demigods can be teenagers, not soldiers, Jason was surprised. Those demigods at Camp Half-Blood can also be soldiers to, if they wish, but mostly they were just teenagers that happen to be able to handle weapons, being hunted by monsters, whose lives were in constant danger, and whose parents were the Olympians. And this side of live for demigods woke Jason's desire to live freely, the desire that got pent up at Camp Jupiter. Also the prospect of not having to lead all the time, to be the role model of everyone, and to be the _preator _actually sounds good to Jason's ears.

Reyna was once an apprentice at Circe's island. She never held any form of weapon until she was twelve, until those two bastards ruined her home. When those pirates captured her and her sister, well, they had to adapt, and fast it seems. They stayed together, Reyna and Hylla, until Hylla decided to join the Amazons. Reyna disagrees. At that time, she just wanted to get to somewhere safe, and Camp Jupiter had given her a haven, a safe one. Reyna crawled her way, until she became a preator. She earned that, after so many battles and that Titan War. She was a decent preator, seems to have done it all her life. But they didn't know. They didn't know that Reyna used to only be able to carry out orders, not to give them. Only to hide, but not to face the dangers. Her emotions used to be as clear as crystal, now as absurd as the mind of a lunatic. And when Hylla saw her, after so many years, she can barely believe that this was the girl that used to be an apprentice for Circe.

**Read and reviews, please. Thank u. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The fastest update ever for me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song 'Soldatino', a beautiful song though. shame :'(**

* * *

Hazel's life was full of uncertainties. Her mother, her death, her return to life, her brother, her quest, her memories, and her friends. But one thing is absolutely certain. That Hazel had changed during the process. That girl who lets herself be bullied just because of her curse was a memory now. The girl that relied at Sammy now laughs at the prospect of having to rely to somebody. Hazel now was fierce, independent, and definitely capable of defending herself. The girl that died believing that she was a curse, a burden to anybody who sees her, now learn to take her talent to the maximum. She controls the Mist, she was immune of taunting, and she accepted that she was a child of Pluto, a child of death and wealth. She accepted her fate, her father, and her mother. She accepted that things have to go the way they went. She accepted things, willingly.

* * *

The arrow had hit the target once again. Only now the target was not the bull's eye at Zhang's residence in Canada, it was the heart of a monster in Greece. Frank Zhang, whose line of ancestry can be traced back to Ancient Greece, now, at last, was home. His mother would be proud of him, if only she could be there. The insecure boy that left Canada after his mom's funeral, now became a preator. A leader of those undead warriors, the one to understood the importance of duty and sacrifices, and the one who changes the most out of the Seven. Not only emotionally, but also physically. Used to be the one who can't take any form of temptation, now the one to put other's need above his own. The one who would make his mother proud, if only she was here.

* * *

Nico di Angelo. 'tu sel i mio soldatino' You are my little soldier. That was what Bianca used to say each night, singing for him to go to sleep. Only four years had passed, yet for Nico, if felt like a lifetime. When Bianca was alive, Nico was a little boy, going to his big sister for help and guidance, always merry, always happy. Being a part of the Myhtomagic world didn't sound that bad with Bianca by her side. So when she died, of course Nico's world came crumbling down. He hated the world, he despised Percy Jackson, he was desperate enough to ask advice from Minos, a revengeful ghost. When Percy took the dip in the Styx, Nico couldn't help it. He knew he would not be forgiven. He took Percy into a trap! But his heart told him to go closer, and his mind told him not to. So he hides, he hides from anything and everything. He kept the desire to put his sister, Bianca back to live, but he got Hazel, instead of Bianca. He met Percy at Camp Jupiter, not knowing anything, not remembering even his mother. So he thought he had a chance of getting him, but he couldn't say anything. So he lied, and he hides, again. He searched for the Doors of Death, and he got into Tartarus. He came out different, and he will finish this quest different from the boy who was exited at everything, different from the revengeful boy at the Labyrinth, different from the boy who only wanted to know his past, and different from the boy who lied at Camp Jupiter. He would be Nico di Angelo, the Ghost King, the Ambassador of Pluto, Hazel's brother, and most importantly, Bianca's little soldier.

* * *

**So what do you think? Is it worth the time you spent reading? Read and Review please! thx :D**


End file.
